


Blood Still Stains

by alsosorrybutwtf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BAMF Dan Howell, Blood, Blood and Gore, Feminine Dan Howell, M/M, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsosorrybutwtf/pseuds/alsosorrybutwtf
Summary: Phil is always down for an adventure, but pursuing Dan may be more than he bargained for. Dan wants someone who will love and accept all sides of him, even the sides some may call nefarious.
Relationships: Chris Kendall & PJ Liguori, Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 2





	Blood Still Stains

I couldn't explain. There was no convincing him, god or anyone else this was something other than exactly what it is. All the suspicion, all the lies and excuses, they're all laid out on the table. 

Either the only person who has ever really understood me, who I ever loved more than life itself would prove to be the person I thought I could share all of myself with. Or I was about to lose this wonderful person, along with everyone else I cared about to the prison system, or a life of running.

I stared at him, not daring to make the first move, and waited for my fate. I realized in this moment just how much weighed on what he did next. Just how much I would lose if this went south. I felt tears well up at this realization, which is weird because I don't get emotional, this wasn't supposed to happen this way. 

I inhaled a quick breath as he stepped forward, this was it. I'm not as indestructible as I'd thought.


End file.
